Something To Talk About
by backtothebasics
Summary: its an adam/allison adison one - shot... takes part in the GNT!


Love Song One – Shots

Chapter 6

_Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt_

_**Allison's P.O.V.**_

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

Bang!

"Careful.."

I heard Liz Hill's voice lecturing Tommy Joe again; he had dropped Longineu's drum sticks that were the finest edition from Yamaha.

Any time soon Parson's will be running with Monte and have a nasty fight with Tommy again.

It was another lousy day in the Glam Nation bus, everyone had their own business and they weren't up to any fun.

All they ever do is sit and sleep, plus eat then sleep again.

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

But I don't blame those guys; I feel the same way as they do. I mean tour is very tiring, and I believe all of us are looking forward for tomorrow 'cos Ori is gonna leave us.

She is going to travel to Berlin, Germany.

That's kinda sad cos its gonna be the day my newest single, Don't Waste the Pretty is going to be released by Jive Records and will be available on ITunes.

Since Orianthi will be gone, I wonder how I'll do tomorrow.

Adam hadn't told me his plan anyway, so I guess I don't have to care.

Now speaking of Adam, where is that lambprint anyway?

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

Sigh..

Why is it always me who has to find him, isn't that his job? I mean, I am his so called 'little sister' anyway and the bigger sibling handles what the little one's do.

But I guess there's nothing I can do about it so I grabbed my bunny slippers and headed to his side of the bus.

What is he wearing? A pair of eye wear glasses from Ray Ban covered in Black's tempting colour?

All I could see right now was the side of his face, fingers typing aggressively on the keys of his laptop. What was he up to this time?

I slowly slid my body next to his side and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I was never expecting a reaction coming from him; but when he turned his attention towards me, his face instantly turned red.

The heck?

He was looking at me intently, his eyes travelling from my face then to the screen of his computer.

The staring was getting a little weird so I tried to break the silence by calling his name out:

"Adam?" was that even appropriate to ask his name?

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

Instead of replying by word, he gazed back at the screen and I followed. Never have I thought of what was coming:

On the screen, there were hundreds, probably thousands of clips of me and him together. Tons of different articles all about us, negative and positive thoughts of people around the web world.

And I think we were both surprised by the fanfictions that we saw on the net, I mean people actually do that?

But why?

I guess he noticed me being a little hang over so he pressed play and a video started.

And as it did continue, I heard my voice belting out the words to Coldplay's 'The Scientist' and images and captured videos of me and him were on the clip.

Not only that, there were video fictions of 'Adison' as well.

I watched him silently as he positioned the cursor to another tab and there was another video of us, and get this; the title was 'Watch Adam's hand…Allison should'

We stared at the screen impatiently until it finally loaded.

Me and him were singing Slow Ride in Charlotte, North Carolina that night on the first of August last year. As it played, I can see his brow raising.

In the middle of Gwen Steffani's take in No Doubt's 'Yummy', he actually gave me a butt slap.

He immediately covered his mouth and looked at me, I gave him a glare and he mouthed an 'I'm so sorry' with matching shocked expressions.

"You slapped me in the ass?" I yelled and placed my hands on either sides of my waist.

Now that he was actually trying to stop himself from giggling, I shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't going to answer me properly.

So I stood up and got his pillow, hitting him at the back of his head.

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

Adam fell back to his bed with his hand covering his 'precious' face.

Victory!

I was about to hit him again when he took hold of my arm and backed me up against the wall next to his bunk.

With just one look from his gorgeous blue eyes, I dropped the cushion and gave him a blank stare.

At first, staring was a bit creepy; especially when you can feel the tension building up between the two of you and you have no idea in what to do.

I can't actually figure out what he was attempting to do next when we heard the intro of the piano from Taylor Swift's song 'Crazier'.

It took the song for us to stop and look back at the screen of his laptop. He actually forgot to pause it and so it was playing automatically.

The video was weird and the song wasn't that familiar to me or him so it took us to watch and listen to what was going to happen next.

As it played, there was this foggy entrance that gave me goose bumps and on the title screen, we saw the words: 'It had been a year'.

He looked at me and asked, "now what's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't take my focus on him so I just pressed my index finger over my lips and mouthed a shush sign, making him stop and turn his attention back to the video.

There was partial clip of me and him on tour last year and it was very obvious that we had just ended Slow Ride and we were up to our hug.

But instead of just wrapping his arms around me, I wrapped mine around his neck and he lifted me off the ground; more on carried me off my feet.

And the video of our very first Slow Ride came out, and so did other pictures.

Curiously, I read the title of the video, '~HAPPY MAY 4~ Allison&Adam –CRAZIER-'.

"That was the top four day back on Idol." He said as he continued reading the comments below.

Now there was a comment that said something like:

'That was the day my life changed forever, and I met amazing guys like you.'

And the other goes like: 

'When I first heard them singing, I was practically screaming!'

People actually considered that day special, so that's what it meant.

It had been a year already and we haven't noticed.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

"So people are still assuming that we're together huh?" he smiled at me.

I shrugged and continued playing with his sheets.

Adam pouted and looked up, probably thinking of something to do that will bore his mind out.

As I was about to stand up, he spoke up, "has Orianthi left?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "She left like a couple of hours ago."

"Perfect!" he grinned at me and closed his notebook.

For a moment Adam looked at me as if a boy wanted his candy back, then that face changed into a sly fox attempting to do something naughty.

It took me a long time to read his mind and find out what he wanted, and finally I knew what it was.

As if I already triggered his mind in knowing that I had realized exactly what his plan was, I immediately shook my head and stepped back.

He pouted and gave me a sad face, "Oh come on Alli, they did say we are real."

"Ofcourse we are real!" I crossed my arms and continued, "do you think we aren't human or anything."

"What I meant was, they think there really is an us; and since Ori's out on her own for a day, we could be at least together on the radar." He smiled.

"I don't know Adam, I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of rumours about this." I sighed.

He came up to me and said, "and that's exactly what we'll do; besides, it's just one day."

I looked at him and squinted my eyes, "one day?"

"One day is all it takes for the world to go crazy!" he smiled.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" I asked.

Adam bit his lip and said, "I really don't know."

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

"If you want the universe to actually talk about something real bad they want to tear up the truth right there and then," I paused, "what would it be?"

"How about… love?"

His words didn't quite sink in so I didn't really understand his point.

"Pfffttt… what?"

"Yeah love, we'll let them talk about us being in love!" his eyes widened.

Okay so he was serious about this love thing, weird and unusual.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Go out, flirt, date; do everything we can today." He reasoned.

"Fine let's go before its still early." I took his hand and we walked outside the door.

Before we completely exited the bus, he had been able to grab his keys and other unmentionables.

When we first went outside, it was a bit quiet so I didn't actually think this was a good idea until we heard the paparazzi's screaming our names and taking random pictures of us.

Adam winked at me before giving the men a wave, his hand still intertwined with mine.

"Where are you two headed?" one of the men asked, as if they were escorting us to his car.

"Out, visiting the town I guess." He shrugged, walking to my side of the car.

I followed and Adam took out his car keys and opened the door for me; and knowing that the mobs were still there watching our every move, I gave him a peck on the lips before completely getting in the car.

At first he was a bit surprised with my move but was able to cooperate with the kiss. He gave me a smirk and just in time since the two took a perfect shot of us locking lips in a very short period of time.

So he got in his car and we watched the two whisper to each other until they went in their van and was about to broadcast their latest catch.

Adam started the car and we drove off.

"You were awesome… I mean beyond that!" he grinned and I turned my head to his direction.

"That's what you do when you want to.. fool around." I smiled back and nudged at his right shoulder.

All through out it was somehow refreshing and a little convincing, I really had no idea why we're even doing this; but I guess this is just our idea of fun.

Was it me, or was it the music?

Because when we heard Kelly Clarkson's 'Trouble With Love Is' blast from the speakers of his mustang, all I did was sing along even before it even started:

_**Love can be a many splendid thing **_

_**Has another joy you bring**_

_**A dozen roses **_

_**Diamond rings **_

_**Dreams for sale **_

_**And fairy tales **_

Releasing the right amount of air for every note I held, simply not caring if we were in his car or not. I never thought that being so unaware of what you're doing could change your whole day..

When we were halfway down the road and neither of us spoke, I was just enjoying the company of the radio.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_You'd act so nervous; could you be falling for me?_

I never intended to make such a move, it was an accident for me; but it caused a lot more amount of awkwardness and a lot of thinking.

Because I sang my heart out, I absent-mindedly placed my hand on top of his, while it was gripping tightly on the break.

And as I did that, I felt him shiver against my touch; which was beyond new.

What was that?

Strange, I never saw Adam like this before when I'm around. Normally he would just give me a bear hug and some flirts, but that's it!

This one was different from the rest, or was it just the same?

Him acting all strange and well – groomed when I'm there, and turn back to the flamboyant gay guy he is when I turn my head the other way. I never took advantage of our moments, even though it was bigger than one.

Immediately, I let my hand go and place it softly on my lap.

But he knew better than that, and I believe he was thinking the same thing as I was.

Adam was never this quiet, ever!

Moments like this would be his time, singing in the car and jamming to the music. But today, I felt like I didn't know him.

His eyes were darted on the road and his thoughts took him to places I don't know.

This really felt more than crazy so I guess speaking up wouldn't be that bad.

"You okay?" I asked as I placed my left hand near his shoulder.

He smiled at me, feeling that it would make things better but I could read him like the back of my mind.

_It took a rumor to make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

I tried so hard to find out what has triggered him to be like this and my mind kept exploring the surface until I couldn't think anymore, and then suddenly my thoughts landed to where all this began and where it was going.

Earlier today Adam had been exploring videos and articles about us, why was he doing that? And then he was up for us showing it to the world, I knew this was meant to be a tease but it feels like it's real.

The articles, images and videos, the fans and the people talking about us, were we that obvious?

At first, all I ever do was ride on it, but now it feels like the people are so convinced that its real and he and I never noticed that we were going beyond limits.

Everything that the people said was true, or am I just over reacting?

The jokes, teases and moments we had on and off camera; did that affect both of us big?

Is that the reason why we're still so close even if idol had ended a year ago? Is this why he was acting strange, is it real?

Man all this thinking made me laugh and at the same time break down, even though I'm trying so hard to bite my lips.

Laugh;

Because after all the things we have done together so far none of us have noticed that we caused a deep impact in each others lives.

And the people around us have been the witnesses all along and we didn't bother to care.

Break down;

I know so badly that it's the only way I can do to forget and stop myself from hurting.. him. Adam isn't the normal type of guy, he's actually so hard to get.

But when I'm with him, everything feels so right even when we know its against the law of nature.

And I'm the reason why he's like this, from his songs to the way he acts; you can see it, it's so clear. He's lost and confused, and I didn't even know it.

I feel like it's my entire fault.

"Adam…."

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

I knew it was wrong, but I had to know; all those rumours are giving me second thoughts about this.

Luckily we've gone to the far end of the highway and already crossed the stop light, nearing the clear waters of another open crossing; or something like that.

Turning the leaver, Adam parked the car near the side of the dock and looked at me.

"Give me one reason why I would be mad at you." he told me directly.

"Well.." I said softly as I fumbled with my fingers, "I just don't know, I was kinda thinking that you probably were."

He sighed and got my hands, "well I'm not and I will never be; okay?"

I smiled to him and thought to myself that I can be able to breathe now, "okay."

Adam soothed my fingers with his and kissed my hair, wrapping one of his arms around me; this is one of the things people were saying - love.

I gave him a warm hug and mumbled against his shirt, "I love you."

He tilted my chin to face him and said, "I know."

I know.

It wasn't much but it took my breath away. Knowing that this was actually going to make me feel better and spend more time with him, then I shouldn't worry about the camera's and stuff.

After all, this was for them to enjoy too.

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

He gave a contented sigh and went back to his driving, but his right hand was still with mine. After so much tension earlier, I guess I can give in - even just a little bit.

As we passed the bridge and drove to the other side of the city, I could feel every breeze coming from the outside of his tinted windows.

I looked at the trees in my right mind, but found them dancing and swaying as the wind blew a little stronger.

Re-thinking it all over again, what made me ask him that?

Was it the people, the words and gossip, rumours perhaps? Out of my curiosity, could it be that it was real; and all of this is true?

Considering me in love with the guy next to me seems so hard to believe!

We all know that I get to spend every day with him, but what about the times when I don't?

Maybe the others were right? That I get to brag about Adam and his name alone, no one else.

Thinking it over, it seems like I wont be able to go to bed without his face appearing in my head; I feel him every time I feel like wanting his strong arms surround me.

I see him, in the dark; when all is quiet and it's just me and me alone. His face suddenly appears out of nowhere and his genuine smile seems like nothing else than paradise.

And when the time gets tough and I feel like there's no hope, I hear him.

Whisper

His warm and soothing voice was always there to remind me why I should go on.

And when I do think that it's all a dream, and finally get the nerve to snap out of reality; he's there. I always find myself sobbing on his chest, arms all around him and my head tucked near his lower chin.

And whenever I get the chance to live my dream and see that it is real, his touch would always be enough to show that there is something.

Something..

How could I not see this before? How could have I just let it slip or go to pass?

Is this really the end, or maybe we could turn it, go back perhaps?

I don't know, I really don't know.

The car went to a complete stop and he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Let's go hun," he said as he got out of his car and went to my side of the door.

I was day dreaming; plus all the thinking made me go to sleep. I didn't notice that I was half-asleep the whole time.

Feeling dizzy made me feel uneasy, so I slowly got down the car and gripped a little tighter on his shoulder for support.

He grabbed my hand and helped me along the way. We passed some people in their picnic blankets and baskets.

There were children playing and other kids maybe in my age or younger, just strolling around like me and Adam we're doing.

_Hoping that you feel the same way_

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

As we walked to wherever he was leading both of us to, I could see the shooting of eyes following our every moves. Howling silently without even speaking our names, they were talking about us.

Near the side, there were kids, more like teen age girls with their brows rising as they watched Adam drag me along his side.

I tugged at his sleeve a bit and gave him an uncomfortable look, just to give him a clearing that maybe this was wrong.

Perhaps he didn't get it, or maybe he did but couldn't understand me quite clearly. His face was blurring out but his facial expression wasn't tense at all.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

But in the end he had got it, which was why he led me near the barriers of the theme park; the metal fences that separated land from the cool breeze of the afternoon sea.

We we're there wrapped in each others arms, the feeling was so unusual and to me; it was nothing like what I ever had in my life.

Strange, but I must admit; I never seen this side from Adam before. Or maybe I didn't look closely? I guess I never do take time to observe now do I?

The way the waves kissed the soft edges of the rocks all draped in sea water made melodious sounds that were so soothing.

I took time to look at him….. to really look at him and see if there's anything I could find.

Putting my right hand near the edge of his shirt, I raised my head and stared.

He still looked the same, his flushed eyes warm as it was closed, his breathing was steady; almost the same with how the waves and the rocks collided.

Some of his blue streaks covered his forehead, his soft lips we're a little pursed and dry due to the weather, and I guess….. well I guess that's it.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

Other than how he was humming to an unfamiliar tune that made my heart melt, the way he held me close to his strong body made me feel safe, the feeling of being with him was unconditional and I think I'd give up anything just to be with him.

The way he called my name out that always left me speechless, his soft gaze going directly to mine made me feel like I was in heaven.

All in all I couldn't come up with a certain word; I knew there was a word. I can feel it on the tip of my tongue; I know it like the back of my mind and am totally certain with it like the clearing of my head.

Its…. Its…. Its…. Is it love?

*Flash*

I saw a reflection of a white light behind us as the waters made it visible and I felt Adam turn the other way and look for someone.

He intended to run as I just waited, but since I knew I wouldn't make it alone I tried to catch up with him. But it seems like the one who took the picture was in wheels.

And if I compare legs to machine, of course the paparazzi guy would win with his car on the loose. Guess he's gonna go straight to the studio and publish a new article.

LMAO, I can see it now.

'Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta together!'

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

It took some time before he gave up and went back to where we ended in the first place - the parking lot.

I rested my elbows near the window pane to the left and looked at him, "Well?"

He panted slowly and put a hand on my shoulder, "I lost him."

I got his hand and tried to make up of the best smile I could, "don't worry, we'll be seeing the photos in no time."

Adam gave me a smile of his own and got his car keys. He opened my door before settling in his side of the car.

"We'll see."

It was his reply and believe me, I couldn't wait either. By chance, maybe it would be published even before we greet the morning.

People,

Could be crazy sometimes, don't know what they're missing.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_He's still here, with me. And he was close, and so was I; before I could come up with something, a conclusion perhaps, he was already leaning in._

_I closed my eyes and before it could happen, he whispered my name._

_Softly and sweetly, his voice slowing down as we were about to do it._

_Allison._

"_Allison! ALLISON!"_

My head snapped up and I could see Liz in front of me, her voice repeating my name over and over.

Damn, it was just a dream!

I groaned and pulled the covers over me, turning the other way.

Liz here pulled the covers off me and screamed, "what's this?"

It was like a big tornado rushing inside the bus, the others were as confused and frustrated as she was.

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes, "what's what?"

She made a face and got a something, was it a paper or a mag?

What's up with her having a magazine?

Magazine…

A magazine, oh my god!

"Where'd you get this?" I asked as I grabbed the cover away from her hands.

"What do you mean where'd I get this, it's like the whole world has it." she blabbed.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

"That's right!" David intruded, "came out 3:17 in the morning to be exact."

Valerrie came in the scene with her copy, she held it in front of me and snuggled close to David; imitating the actions of the people on the cover.

A.K.A = Adam and Me.

"Oh Adam I love you.." she teased, looking at David.

"I love you too Alli – kat." David replied, trying so hard to laugh while Liz slapped both of their shoulders with the magazine.

And before I could protest, the door of our tour bus opened and in walked my Romeo; ahem, I mean Adam. He went straight near us with the rest of the guys, Tommy, Long, and Monte.

Getting the magazine from Liz, he got the magazine Monte was holding compared it, "wonder how many copies they printed?"

Longineu shrugged and got the magazine back from Lambert, "don't know, it almost ran out according to Yahoo and Google."

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

Adam's expression was normal as he sat next to me in bed, purposely copying my position as he got the covers from me and saved it for us.

Liz made a face and walked out of the building, maybe she was too pissed that neither Adam nor I cared on what was going on.

I looked over to him and was surprised to find him staring at me, which was one of the things the others found creepier than the morning.

"Morning beautiful," he leaned his forehead against mine and gave me a sweet kiss.

It wasn't really comfortable too find ourselves making – out in front of people, but I felt like I was in for a little more tease, just to tear their minds out.

Tommy took the moment uncomfortably and told the guy next to him, "so we see a magazine about them in the park, and now they're making – out in front of us?, what's next?"

Before the blond bassist could finish, Bryan told him, "who knows?, they might be having sex on stage before any of us could even notice."

The rest cracked up and Adam threw a pillow at them, "you're just jealous."

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

While hearing this, almost all of them had worn the same expression and exited the bus; following Liz's example… to walk out of the whole damn thing!

So now no one was around except for the two of us.

I lay back flat on my back as he copied my position again, except for the fact that he placed an arm around me.

It was silent, the two of us just thinking what we had actually done and before anything was left to be unsaid; we cracked up for no reason.

The blankets we're crumpled in different patterns since neither of us could stop ourselves from shedding tears of joy.

Basically we weren't aware of our weirdness until we lost our breathing.

He sat up straight and looked at me, "why are you laughing?"

I shook my head and steadied my position, "I don't know, you laughed so I just copied."

"Copy – cat!" he accused and I slapped himself.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

I stood up and got my jacket hanging on the handle of my drawer next to my bunk, assuming to clean myself up.

Adam got the magazine Monte left on the table and looked at it, "they really got a good copy!"

I got out of the bathroom with my toothbrush still stuck in my mouth and looked at the magazine, "our friends even published the thing with the parking lot with stalker guy!"

He took a closer look and saw a small caption of me giving him a peck before getting in his car, "oh well look at that, they betrayed both of us."

Guess he emphasized the fact that both of the paparazzi's that took the pictures seemed to have worked together to finish the whole thing.

"Wait up!" I told him before going back to my side on of the bus and grabbed my handbag.

Making sure that I didn't leave anything else, I took a second look.

Seems like Adam followed me since I heard footsteps from behind, and before he could speak his manager dashed in the bus and called for us:

"Hurry up you two," he said as he threw a magazine on us, "better have a perfect explanation for this - press now!"

Both of us watched him exit the bus, frustratingly going down the steps just to be escorted by cameras all over.

For all I know, our tour busses couldn't be intruded any further, only up to the barrier. But as I looked outside, barriers weren't enough.

Chains and belts though, to tie them all up in one bow could be enough. Adam cleared his throat and looked at me, "ready for this?"

I gave him half of a smile and half of a face about to cry, "Not really."

He approached me with his hand first touching my face and kissing my hand, "oh come on, we did plan this out you know."

I turned my head back to the window to see people waving banners and pictures of me and him together, some shouting 'We want Adison' or 'Adison is real!'

I smiled at him and said, "Let's do this!"

He fixed the corner of my hair and smiled back, "that's my girl! Now come on, we don't want the people to keep on waiting."

With one last smile, I walked towards the stairs as he opened the door, knowing that it would lead us to a world of insanity.

I guess no one has taken it as far as we did, and that makes it another signature for us.

We didn't try going this much but it was worth it, after all we did want this so here it is! All that's left to do is prepare ourselves to a whole new level of being together… this time the whole world is our witness, this time it is real and no one can change that.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_


End file.
